ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble With Levi
The Trouble With Levi is the ninth episode in Season 2 of Raven's Home and the twenty-second overall. It first aired on July 20, 2018 to 0.75 million viewers. Plot Summary When Levi is moved up to Booker’s science class, he inadvertently cramps Booker’s style with his classmates.The Trouble With Levi, Disney-ABC Press Full Plot When Principal Wentworth calls for Chelsea asking to see her about Levi, Booker is worried that Levi might be in trouble. It turns out that Levi is actually being transferred to Booker's advanced science class, taught by Ms. Pittman. At first, Booker is excited to have Levi in his science class. When Booker's friends, Curtis and The Guntz decide to do a volcano experiment for their science class, Levi belittles their idea. Levi also mentions that he and Booker do word-of-the-day. Booker asks Levi to act cool so that he doesn't mess up his game with his friends. To seem cool, Levi starts telling them embarrassing stories about Booker to make them laugh. Booker asks him to stop embarrassing him. So, the next day, Levi starts defending him, by telling Booker's friends that Booker is very sensitive and words hurt him. This makes Booker even more mad at Levi. During lunch time, Levi waits for Booker so that they can go to the cafeteria together as usual. But Booker doesn't show up. While Levi is asking Nia about Booker, a boy named Tanner overhears the conversation. He comes to Levi and invites him to join "Dissed Sibs Anonymous" club for other kids who have been dissed by their older siblings. Levi insists that Booker can't ditch him but Tanner says that they never show up. Later that night, Levi confirms that Booker ditched him on purpose. They fight about it, forcing Levi to move out of their shared bedroom and start sleeping in the living room. The next day, Levi joins the Dissed Sibs Anonymous club. Each kid tells their horrible stories of how they were ditched. After that, they start voting on how to get back at their older siblings. Levi suggests revenge and they agree since their ideas were really bad. On the next science lesson, Booker is demonstrating a chemical reaction when he gets a vision of Tanner telling Levi that he was right about revenge - because Booker's experiment blew up in his face. Booker concludes that Levi sabotaged his chemicals. So, he invites Levi to help with the demonstration. He tells Levi about the vision but Levi denies doing anything to sabotage him. When the chemicals don't blow up, Booker is still not convinced that Levi is innocent. So, he keeps adding more chemicals until they blow up in their faces. Since the chemicals only blew up because Booker added more than he should have, he apologizes to Levi for not believing him. Levi apologizes for embarrassing him and explains that he decided not to go ahead with the revenge plot. The two get called to the principal's office. When Tanner sees them covered in foam, he assumes that it was Levi's revenge. Booker realizes that he misjudged the vision. ---- Meanwhile, Nia finds Raven and Chelsea struggling to shut their closet door because it has so many clothes. She asks them to get rid of the clothes they don't wear anymore but they don't want to. So, Nia takes charge and forces them to do a garage sale on the rooftop to get rid of the clothes they don't need. However, during the garage sale, Chelsea discourages people from buying her clothes by telling them gross stories about them. Meanwhile, Raven is in a disguise, pretending to be an old lady fighting for the clothes. Nia sees them and is disappointed at how low Raven and Chelsea can stoop just to keep their clothes. She confronts them about it and pressures them until they sell some clothes and send others to charity. Later that evening, Raven comes to Nia's room to bring laundry and thank her for helping them realize they didn't need all those clothes. She wants to put the laundry inside Nia's drawer but Nia wants to do it herself. Raven insists. She opens the drawer and is shocked to find Nia has compressed so many clothes inside her drawer that they come flying out due to pressure. Nia is busted. Raven calls Chelsea to organize a garage sale for Nia's clothes. Nia tries to stop her. Cast Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter *Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson Guest Cast *Donovan Whitfield as Curtis *Nathan Blaiwes as The Guntz *Travis Burnett as Tanner *Liz Jenkins as Ms. Pittman Absent Cast *Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley Continuity *Raven used the "You're gonna get it" phrase, like she did in You're Gonna Get It. *Levi uses the fold-out couch, just as Nia did in the early days when the Graysons first moved in. Trivia *This show was filmed on March 30, 2018, the third episode of the season filmed before a live audience. *Levi is advanced into Booker's science class. *Raven and Chelsea hoarding their clothes is similar to how Bertram from the Disney Channel series "Jessie", and Karen from another Disney Channel series "Liv and Maddie" have been hoarding their stuff. *Nia and Booker had previously had a yard sale in The Baxters Get Bounced. *This episode premiered as part of the 2018 Disney Channel GO! Summer promotion. *This is the first episode to show a classroom and another teacher in the school. *First appearances of The Guntz, Curtis, Tanner and Ms. Pittman. *It will eventually be revealed that "Guntz" is short for "Guntzenheimer." *Principal Wentworth was mentioned again. *Travis Burnett also played "Brian" in the Bunk'D episode "A Tale of Two Stackers. " *The original airdate of this episode coincides with the wrap date for Season 2. *Raven's tried to disguise herself as an old lady to buy back her clothes. *In the original script: **Curtis was Tanner's older brother. **The "Dissed Sibs" met in the gym, and had to be quiet as to not wake Coach Spitz. Visions * Booker gets a vision of "Dissed Sibs Anonymous" group congratulating Levi for sabotaging Booker's chemistry experiment. Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2018 Category:Aired episodes